White Comes from Gray
by Saphire5000
Summary: A story about Percabeth after Tartarus. TONS OF PERCABETH! R&R Will be multi-chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I suck away stealtily and slipped into his cabin. Lord Poseidon's cabin, but more importantly, Percy's Cabin. I saw a lump in a bed on the left. It was our first night back in camp since Tartarus. I had just woken up from a nightmare. My face was red and swollen from crying. Percy was moving as if something was chasing him. He was having a nightmare too.

"Percy" I whisper yelled. Wouldn't want to attract any harpies or Chiron. Percy's eyes slowly opened. "Annabeth?" He pulled up up his blankets around him. We locked eyes, and he imediately read me. He knew I was scared, he knew I had a nightmare, and he knew I wanted him to hold me, like that night we snuck out on the Argo II. He stood up, and opened his arms. I immediately fell into his embrace. He was warm, and smelled like slat water. I just buried my face in his chest and started crying again. He didn't say a word. I just listened to his heartbeat, rythmic, and calming. Percy pulled me into his bed and pulled the blanets up around us. He layed me next to him, and pullede me onto hus chest, so the left side if my boy was on him. I was warm and comfortable. Just being around Percy made me feel safe, and protcted. Eventually, the drowsiness took over. I dozed off into an enchanting sleep.

_~Annabeth's Dream~_

_I sat in a white room with a white couch and a mirror. I wore a long white gown. It had a tight corset, and it was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It flowed into a fluffy, yet elegant skirt. I looked into a mirror. My blode hair was up in a bun with random curls falling out. A Pearl and diamond diadem graced my head. I looked like a white princess. _

_Piper, Hazel and Thalia rushed in wearing a sea- blue short dresses, their hair in french braids. THalia was the one to speak._

_" Annabeth, hurry, your going to be late, Percy's waiting." I nodded. We left and the dream morphed. I was on a beach. There was all the olympians sitting in te front, and family and close friends in other chairs. The rest of the camp stood on the sides. Everyone turned and looked at me. My dad linked arms with me, and gave e a smile. Will played a song on his lyre and we walked down the isle._

_~End of dream~_

I woke up to sun in my eyes. I wasn't in my bed. I remembered last night and smiled to myself. Percy. I remembered my dream. Percy. Gods I loved him. " Over here beautiful" I heard someone say. Percy stood on the other side of his cabin, in shorts and his CHB tee shirt. I looked down at myself. I looked like crap. My hair was a mess, My Grey tee shirt was wrinkled and my shorts were way too short. I was too scared last night to care what I had looked like.

Percy climebed over me, and gave me a five scond kiss. Not acceptable. I pulled him down and climbed on top of him. Within 2 minutes, it was a full- fledged make-out session. We heard footsteps, or should I say hoofsteps. A voiced calmly said "Percy, Annabeth, Rules...remember. I guess you two voulnteer for dishes this lunchtime." We groaned. " Go, Now" Chiron ordered. We left the cabin. Luckily, he didn't notice my pyjamas. I went to my Cabin to Change. I gave Percy a qiuck peck on the lips and left.

**_So, what do you guys think? I will probably post another chapter tommorrow or so...Review!_**

**_Love you guys ~Veronique_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, thanks to all that reviewed! Here is Chapter 2!**_

4 Weeks Later

They slept togther every night. In fact, they _never_ slept apart, they _couldn't_ sleep apart. Annabeth walked towords the beach for no apperent reason. Most other campers were in classes or practice. Percy was teaching swordplay, as he does everyday from 3-5. Annabeth taught battle strategy on fridays from 3-6. They no longer went to training. The occasionally dueled each other, and learned from the other, but they isolated themselves from the rest of camp. They ignored the rules. No to be bad, or disrespectful, just because they no longer cared. Nothing could be worse than Taratrus. They always found was ways to smuggle in their favourite comfort foods. Annabeth sat at the Poseidon table for meals. They snuck out past curfew, and of course, slept togther. Nothing disruptive.

...

**Annabeth**

I sat down on the warm sand. It was on a slant. It wasn't flat. A few tall grasses poked up through the sand. I wore a Long, ankle lenth, a light blue flowy skirt,a tight white cami, and a long, and blanket-like balck cardigan. My thick blond curls were up in a messy ponitail. It was a breezy day. About six o'clock. It was evening. The ocean glimmered lapis lazuli blue in the faint light. Pink and orange clouds littered the sky. The sun was halfway below the horizon. I slowly and softly inhaled the salty air. It made me think of Percy. It was beautiful. Just then I felt two arms grab me. Sadly, the person was unbalanced and we both tumbled down the sand dune. When we reached the bottom, I saw who it was. Percy. Of course it was Seeweed brain. I was laying directly on top of him, both my hands on his chest. His arms were around my waist. We were nose to nose.

"Hi, Annabeth" He said casually, like nothing had happened. He still was holding me. I tried to get out of his death grip. I couldn't. He laughed.

"Not leaving so fast, right Annabeth? I quite like this..." He leaned up and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pushed his tounge into my mouth. I pulled away.

"Not now Seaweed brain, I just want to enjoy the view..." He seemed to consider this.

" I know, i'm quite an exquiste view..." he said with a grin. I groaned my protest and got up. He let me go this time. He sat up next to me. We were both sitting with our feet extended in front of us, leaning back on the palms of our hands. We both stared at the sunset. It was gorgeous. After about three minutes, Percy spoke.

"So, we leave camp in a week."

"mhmm" I agreed

"We need each other to sleep...uh...and I, ..uh...I talked to my mom. You can stay with us...you don't have to attend goode... You can go to Junior Academy of Maths & Sciences, It would help you be a better architect, and you'd get into a better college...after all, it is Senior Year..." I thought about what Percy said. I did need him to sleep. JAOM&S is one of the best schools in the nation. I would love too.

"I'll call my dad tonight and ask if I can can stay. Thanks Percy!" I gave him a kiss on the chek and left.

I went back to my cabin and started to read a book entitled "Designs of the Ancient Civilizations" I loved it. It was a gift from Percy. My phone rang. It was my dad. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Annbeth. How are you?' His tone was formal and candid.

"fine. you?" I retured his quiet, formal tone.

"Fine as well. I an calling because I would like to know your plans for this year."

"I was going to call you later and ask If I could stay with The Jacksons...I could go to the Junior Academy of Maths & Sciences. Can I? Please?"

"Annabeth, dear, I don't think so. I think you should go to the school I suggested a week ago..."

"No, dad please, I really want to stay. At least considerate it!" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"Annabeth...I don't know how you do it... You may stay" I sighed a breath of relief

"Thanks, Dad" I hung up

I changed into my pyjamas and Headed to Percy's cabin.

**_So, ___****What'ya **guys think? Review Please! Love you guys ~Veronique


End file.
